Omni Brain
Omni Brain (オムニブレイン, Omuni Burein,) though also often called simply as the Omni (オムニ, Omuni) is the driving force and main intelligence behind the entire Omni Hive. Controlling the entire race through mere willpower and thought, the Omni Brain is responsible for countless years of hostile takeovers on a multitude of planets across the universe. It is simple-minded in nature, and lacks any true feelings or a sense of personality. It is ceaselessly driven to complete its objective at all costs, which is to harvest everything in the universe and assimilate it into its own being in order to become one with the universe. Any and all obstructions to this goal's completion have been systematically defeated and absorbed into the Omni Brain's being, further increasing its strength and threat to the safety of the universe. Its origins appear to be a mystery, though only the Kais seem to know anything regarding the Omni Brain and its hive. It's been said that the Omni Brain first appeared in the East Galaxy and since then, moved on to other galaxies to take their planets for itself. Appearance Pictured Images Original Concepts Personality The Omni Brain is usually naturally emotionless, lacks a definitive personality, and is sterile and void of any real "living" traits, such as hunger, exhaustion, pride, cowardice, bravery, idealism, cynicism, and so on. Despite this, the Omni Brain seems to show a sharp awareness of its own existance, the presence of others, and has a keen level of intelligence to enable it to perform the most basic of functions. In short, the Omni Brain is essentially that; a brain governed by rational logic and lacks the personal and individual characteristics that many other living beings represent. As such, it continually spends its time thinking and planning, without ever taking a break. This makes the Omni Brain, as well as the Omni Hive, highly organized and structured, as it can operate under any situation without worry or stress, and seems to function perfectly without any major incidents involved. Due to its simple-minded obsession to become everything there is, the Omni Brain shows a one-track mind that never deviates from its intended goal. And so any and all resistance to this goal's completion is swiftly and harshly met with extreme prejudice. The Omni Brain also seems to be unnecessarily hostile and forceful, as it constantly invades otherwise peaceful and innocent planets, and takes them for itself. Essentially being a glorified computer, the Omni Brain lacks any remorse or guilt for its actions, and has never been shown to care for the lives it has destroyed in its many conquests. Likewise, it also shows no joy or amusement from its actions, and is only satisfied (however briefly) once it has stripped a planet of its materials and resources in order to build onto its hive. This doesn't seem to last long though, as the Omni Brain will then direct its forces to the closest thing possible and begin yet another invasion, no matter how futile it might be. This goes to show that the Omni, as well as the Omni Brain, is never truly satisfied, and only cares for its prime objective: the complete assimilation of the entire universe. It also seems to lack any care for its own drones, soldiers, and harvesters, as it never retaliates harshly against those who destroy them. The only thing the Omni Brain seems to guard intensely is itself, displaying its overwhelming importance as the leading force behind the Omni Hive. This is clearly evidenced by how fiercely its Omni warriors fight to prevent outsiders from entering the core of the Omni Brain's mothership; as well as the fact that as a last ditch effort, the Omni Brain can manifest itself as a cybernetic, red warrior to defend itself. This is a factor that appears to be lacking in the other Omni classes and models. A notable trait of the Omni Brain appears to be its habit of always referring to itself and its hive in plural pronouns, such as "we" and "us." This stems from the fact that the Omni Brain is not one entity in charge of many servants, but rather, is the Omni Hive itself, and so it acts as one person. This explains the Omni Brain's near-perfect and systematic structure, which allows it to effectively complete its goal in the quickest and easiest way manageable. It also seems to be against being controlled by anything other than itself, and when forced to serve anything or anyone else, the Omni Brain will quickly and forcefully try to reclaim dominance. It tends to act aggressively in its manifested form as well, whenever anyone attempts to overpower or subdue it. This desire to be in absolute charge may explain why its the only sentient being in the Omni Hive, as this will allow it to stay in control at all times with no questions asked. In its manifested form, its very violent and destructive, yet also ruthlessly effeceint. When fighting, the Omni Brain goes for the quickest and easiest victory it can think of, and so it tends to rely on underhanded tactics and dishonorable manuevers. Also, given its relentless nature, it is never one to wait around, and only seems to stop when it is processing information or thinking. And because it is a forceful entity, it proves to be a reckless fighter, and never shies away from destroying its nearby environment so long as it has removed any and all threats in the vicinity. Abilities and Powers The Omni Brain, being the fundamental essence of the Omni Hive itself, is fully capable of using everything at the Omni's disposal; ranging from using its hivemind intelligence to fully control the entire hive as its own, to adapting to different situations that arise by making use of the materials it has collected from other worlds. Likewise, and perhaps the Omni Brain's most potent ability, is the power to mimic those it has encountered and assimilated throughout its existance. By doing so, the Omni Brain has learned to use martial arts, thanks to the various fighters it has absorbed over the years, and wields a surprising degree of superhuman strength, speed, reflexes and endurance. As it is robotic in nature, it does not rely on stamina at all, and thus requires no rest during strenuous activities. Even more so, by collecting warriors who can use ki, or possess unique and rare genetic traits, the Omni Brain can reverse engineer the very same abilities and make them its own. As a result, the Omni Brain has shown to be capable of unleashing ki blasts, flying, sensing the ki of others, regenerating, and much more. A unique trait belonging to the Omni Brain that its minions seem to lack, is the ability to manifest itself as a burly, capable warrior when in need of defending itself. Otherwise, it remains stationary as a floating supercomputer of vast intelligence in the meantime. While manifested, the Omni Brain is capable of making use of its mimicry skills to further defend itself and the hive from assault. Techniques *'Flight' - The ability to fly with the use of ''ki'' *'[[w:c:dragonball:Ki Sense|''Ki Sense]]' - The ability to sense [[w:c:dragonball:Ki|''ki]] and power levels *'[[w:c:dragonball:Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy wave *'Adaptability''' - This is what gives the Omni Brain its ability to copy and mimic the abilities and techniques of other fighters it has harvested. Once a warrior has been fused into the Omni Hive's being, the Omni Brain begins its quick and efficeint analysis of the warrior; drawing on their memories and knowledge to improve itself and its robot underlings. With each different warrior it absorbs, the Omni Brain grows stronger and more versatile in its fighting skills. Its most significant adaptation was when it assimilated a warrior who was capable of using ki, which then taught the Omni Brain about the existance of ki, as well as how to sense it and make use of it. These adaptations also allow the Omni Brain to fix any fatal flaws in its design if it should ever be bested. If on the verge of defeat, the Omni Brain will gather all the knowledge at its disposal to improve itself and to allow itself to think up better strategies on the fly, giving it a way to compete with opponents who can just as easily adapt to different situations as itself. Though this ability is limited only to what little the Omni Brain knows, and so by going against something new it doesn't understand, it can be left at a disadvantage. Thus, the Omni Brain makes it a top priority to assimilate anything new it comes across. *'Mimicry' - This power is largely due to the Omni Brain's talent at adapting itself to cope with new and unexpected situations. Through adaptations, the Omni Brain can learn new fighting techniques and styles of martial arts, among other forms of combat, and then apply them quickly to its forces and itself (though only when manifested in its warrior form.) By mimicing other warriors, the Omni Brain can teach itself new techniques, like the Kamehameha, Death Ball, Final Flash, and many others. It can even teach itself new abilities and powers, such as the Saiyan Zenkai ability, or the power to shapeshift and regenerate on its own. However, there are certain limitations as to what it can and cannot mimic, such as its inability to learn the Metamoran Fusion Technique, as there is no one else for the Omni Brain to fuse with; or the destructive Spirit Bomb, as it does not have a pure heart (if it has any heart at all.) *'Regeneration' - Copied from a Namekian warrior the Omni Brain had assimilated, this is the power which allows the Omni Brain to replace lost limbs and other body parts when manifested as a bulky, red, robotic warrior. Unlike the Namekians, who seem to regenerate through natural means, the Omni Brain seems to rely on a more mechanical variation of regeneration in a manner similiar to Meta-Cooler's. By gathering materials that were harvested to build the Omni Hive, or by using its own drones as ingredients, the Omni Brain can reintegrate these parts into its manifested form, and have them act in much the same manner as the missing body parts. This form of regeneration also seems to differ from standard regenerative processes, as it doesn't require ki to activate and perform, and thus does not tire or drain the Omni Brain's overall strength while fighting. This gives the Omni Brain an advantage over organic beings, as it can allow it to fight for longer periods of time than most living creatures can stand. *'Zenkai' - Another copied ability, taken from a harvested Saiyan sometime in the past. It allows the Omni Brain to grow exponentially stronger after recovering from near-death. With this power, the Omni Brain grows more powerful after each major fight it participates in. It should also be noted that when combined with its regeneration ability, this can allow the Omni Brain to increase in strength multiple times throughout a single battle, making defeating it quickly absolutely vital. *'Kiai' - A form of ki manipulation in which an invisible, yet still clearly felt ki blast is shot out from the Omni Brain's manifested body and inflicts damage and harm to anything within range. *'Explosive Wave' - A weak burst of ki is expelled from all over the Omni Brain's manifested body, repelling and harming anyone nearby, as well shielding the Omni Brain from incoming attacks. Trivia *The Omni Brain's name comes from two distinct sources. "Omni," which not only is the name of its hive-like race, but also means "all" or "every" in Latin, referncing its goal to become one with the universe. The Brain aspect comes from the fact that it serves as the hivemind's focal source of intelligence and organization. *While the Omni Brain was heavily based on the Aurum Brain from the Kid Icarus: Uprising video game, there is one major distinction between it and the Aurum Brain. In the game, the Aurum Brain is confronted on its own, and is eventually combined with Pyrrhon before being defeated for good. The Omni Brain however, manifests itself in the form of a robotic fighter when it's confronted, as opposed to the Aurum Brain, which didn't do such a thing in the video game. Category:Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Antagonists Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Dragon Ball Omega Category:Characters who can fly